


love and other lies.

by rhymeswithpicard



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhymeswithpicard/pseuds/rhymeswithpicard
Summary: Maisie didn’t believe in love.Nora believed wholeheartedly in love.





	

i.  
Maisie didn’t believe in love. She just wasn’t the kind of girl who found bedtime stories entertaining and it didn’t matter wether or not she believed in love, it wasn’t real anyways so why should she waste her time lying to herself about it.

ii.  
Nora believed wholeheartedly in love. She had since she was a little girl listening to her dad reading stories about knights in shining armour and princesses stuck in towers. A part of her knew that it couldn’t all be as good as it sounded in the fairy tales. But then again, every fibre of her being wanted to believe in it. So she did.

iii.  
Maisie stopped believing in love at age twelve. Jimmy Carmichael had just shown her up at the Spring Formal and she was walking home in the rain. It was then that she decided that she would never be tricked again.

iv.  
When Nora was twelve Jimmy Carmichael danced with her at the Spring Formal. It was one of the best nights of her life. He was so sweet and kind when he had asked her to dance with him. They dated for two years and Jimmy loved more than any twelve year old should be able to.

v.  
Maisie started believing in love again when she was seventeen; Nora Bleaker had kissed her and everything was heaven. Suddenly, Maisie wasn’t lying to herself anymore; she didn’t have to. She was loved and in love.

vi.  
Nora stopped believing in love when she was sixteen. Maisie Daly had broken up with her and her world was crashing down around her. It was hell. Suddenly, Nora realized she had being lying to herself. She wasn’t loved because love was a lie.

vii.  
Nora picked up smoking. Maisie pretended not to care.

viii.  
Maisie regretted it so much. She had gotten scared and tried to find an easy way out. Too bad the easy way out had ended with heartbreak on both ends.

ix.  
Nora was trying to study. Maisie quite frankly didn’t give a rat’s ass. So here she was, Maisie Daly trying to win the heart of her true love back by throwing rocks at her window. Thank God it worked.

x.  
Nora laughed in Maisie’s ear, calling Maisie an idiot. Maisie protested but quickly gave up when Nora told her that she loved her. Maisie told Nora some sugary sweet turn of phrase about how Nora had made her believe in love and other lies. Nora told her that they weren’t lies, they were one hundred and fifty percent truth.


End file.
